P3: The Arisato Are Crazy
by Gamerof1458
Summary: If there's one thing that has remained true and unchanged through the test of time, it's that those who bear the name Arisato are not normal. They are strong, they are smart, they are loyal but above all, they are INSANE. Minato Arisato embarks on the journey that changes everything. Swearing and violent themes. Series of one-shots mostly.
1. Chapter 1

_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_However limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year;_

_Go forth, never falter,_

_With your heart as your guide..._

I blinked. Once. Twice. That was weird as hell. Normally the voices I hear in my head are about stabbing and lighting things on fire.

_"The next station is Iwatodai. Please take all your belongings with you, we apologize for the delay."_

I yawn loudly as I grab my bag from the shelves and step out onto the platform.

Oh where are my manners? Hello there, my name is Minato Arisato. I got dark blue hair that covers the left part of my face fairly well and I do say I got a pretty good build. Lord knows my Uncle likes to test out his various homemade rejected military training exercises on me. Oh yeah, I also wear red sunglasses. Personal reasons, fuck off with your questions.

So anyways, my mom was Japanese and my dad was American. They both sadly died when I was only 6 years old so I went to go live with my mom's brother in American for a good portion of my life.

But now, I'm back in Japan. It's mostly my Uncle's fault. He wanted me to spend some time in my mother's home land and get a feel for the culture and other stuff I didn't bother to remember. So far, the main difference in Japan to American is that Japan is much quieter and (thankfully) not filled with bullshit I have to deal with on a daily basis.

Well anyways, I guess I better start walking. If I don't hurry I might just be caught up in-

**DOOM**

Oh fuck me. Great, it's that time again. The time when the sky turns green, the only liquid that exists is blood, and dark eldritch creatures stalk around trying to rend the flesh from my bones. Oh let's not forget everyone turns into freaky ass coffins with nothing inside and I'm stuck alone. All for an hour.

But worst of all, I DON'T HAVE MY **MUSIC**! Fucking anything with electricity zaps out for said hour!

Grumbling, I transverse the streets quickly and as quietly as I possibly can. It really doesn't help I can't really read all that great in the dark with a red tint added to it. After a while, I did finally find the damn dorm. I stepped through the door and realized that the lights were on which was weird as hell. I decided to investigate later and just put my bag down on the floor and, remembering those lessons my Uncle beat into my skull(quite literally), took my shoes off.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you."

I look up and see what appears to be a little boy in a jailhouse outfit. My eyebrows shoot up in mild shock before I ease myself into a stance where I could push off and hopefully take him by surprise. The last time I met someone during this God forsaken time, they tried to kill me.

"Now if you want to proceed", He said as he made a wide gesture to a red book on the counter, "Please sign your name there."

I didn't move nor did I take my eyes off of him for a second.

"It's a contract." He said, as the book opened up on its own. "Don't worry, all it says it that you'll take full responsibility for your actions." By this point, I was actually starting to just slightly relax, as the boy continued; "You know, _The Usual Stuff_…"

Responsibility? My actions? Kid makes it sound like I'm going to murder people and start riots. Hmph, but if it means he'll go away then I guess I'll play along. I walked over and quickly signed my name.

_I, Minato Arisato, give my word that I will take full responsibility for the consequences of my decisions._

I picked up the book and tossed it to him.

"No one can escape time." said the kid as he caught the contract. "It delivers us all to the same end." He held the contract over the right half of his face. "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."

He moved his hand and the contract just plain vanished into nothingness. I grinned at him and shook my head. Magic tricks eh? Sneaky little bastard. With that, the kid faded away. Not caring even the slightest bit that I possibly just had the most fucked up mental trip without the aid of drugs ever, I turn around and go get my bag.

"Who's there!"

My attention was drawn to the source of the voice. It was a girl in a pink sweater with brown hair and a gun strapped to her thigh.

…OH FUCK SHE HAS A GUN!

She was looking at my general area (The kid had taken the lights with him. Bastard.) like she'd seen a ghost, not to mention hyperventilating as her hand hovered closer to her pistol.

Gah fuck, she's totally nervous! Any wrong movement and I get shot! Going to the hospital was not on my list of things to do today! Okay, Minato. You dealt with gun toting bastards before, just draw on from your past experience.

…

Oh who the fuck am I kidding? I only survived those encounters because they were idiots! This girl looks moderately smart enough to know the universal motto of things that go bump in the night! Shoot first and question later!

"Takeba, wait!"

And with that, the situation was diffused. The lights zapped back on and my head phones let out a small blast of music as life was restored to it.

"I didn't think you would arrive so late." said the redhead, looking at me. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

Takeba turned to Mitsuru and asked; "Who's he?"

"Minato Arisato." I answered. My left hand was securing my specs while I out stretched my right for a hand shake. No one took it. "It's nice to meet you too." I made sure to add a nice little touch of sarcasm to that last bit.

Mitsuru-san nodded. "He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boy's dorm."

…The lazy son of bitch who assigned me here will, mark my words, one day be stabbed repeatedly by me…ignore that. It's not that I mind as much living in a girl's dorm, it's more on the fact that some point in the years I'm staying here that I'll have to move. The unpacking and packing of EVERYTHING I have, again mind you, is annoying as HELL!

"This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

Ah crap, totally didn't hear what they were just talking about. I dropped my hand back to my side and tried to look like I had been paying attention.

Yukari bowed her head slightly and said reluctantly, "…Hey."

Normally, I would be swearing at her for trying to draw a gun on me but instead I just opted to wave at her. "Again, nice to meet you." I think this time, she got the sarcasm.

"It's getting late, so you should get some rest." stated Mitsuru. "Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there."

Mitsuru shot Yukari a look and she got the hint.

"Oh, I'll show you the way. Follow me." I hefted my bag and started following Yukari up the stairs. I followed her to the end of the hall, where she turned around and handed me a key, then motioned to the door. She said something about how I better not be losing the key and my room placement but it was at that point that my mind was starting to shut down from lack of proper rest.

"So, any questions?"

Now that, I heard and understood.

"I have a few actually. What was up with the kid and the contract?"

"Huh?" Yukari was clearly surprised, "What contract? What kid?"

"…Never mind. Must have been dreaming. Really tired and what not." Thankfully, she accepted my lie.

"Hey… Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

Hmm, now I can either tell her about my problem and hopefully make it seem like I'm not a complete bat shit insane man or just lie and go to bed.

Stuff this, I'm tired.

"Yup."

"Oh uh, anyways, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight!" And off she goes. Mmm, nothing wrong with that skirt of hers, I would definitely like to…FUCK OFF PERVERTED THOUGHTS, I'M TOO TIRED FOR THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!

Ignoring the fact I just might have had a public mental argument with myself, I slipped inside my room and looked around. Very spacious, I like. Boxes upon boxes of stuff were stacked in the corner but I chose to ignore them. Letting out a big great yawn, I promptly collapsed on the bed provided and tried to get some sleep.

Sleep came easy enough. Of course, the fact that some point in the night I noticed a VERY small whirring noise and a red dot above me kinda made it difficult to truly rest easy.

I swear, if someone is getting their rocks off by watching me—

_Dowhat?_

—I'm going to—

_Stabandlightthemonfireright?_

—Going to—

**_HAHAHAHA STAB HAHAHA KILLKILL HAHAHA FIRE EVERYWHERE HAHA_**

SHUT THE FUCK UP VOICE IN MY HEAD! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!

**_YEEHEHEHE NEVER MORE CAN YOU REST EASY!_**

With a growl, I get up and rummage through my carry on bag. The bottle of pills in my hand rattles loudly as I shake out a few and pop them in my mouth. Gradually, the voice dies down before I'm met with blissful silence. Getting back into bed, I lie down and breathe deeply. At some point in the night I had taken off my glasses so I could see everything in Technicolor again. Of course being it night time, I mostly saw black but some things I could make out.

Oh wait I got to explain that voice in my head, right.

The voice in my head had always been doing this shit to me. Every time I think I got rid of it, it always comes back! It started about 10 years ago when I think I was 6 or 7. Same time my parents died in a car crash that I also was in, something happened that night. My irises had somehow changed from black to red and the voice started to haunt me. Spent about a year in a mental hospital, trying to come to terms with it and learning to block it out. In the end, I was prescribed pills and my Uncle got me out of there.

Still, pills were only a temporary solution. It **ALWAYS** came back.

I wish…I just wish that there was some way to permanently get rid of it.

…Ah great now I can't sleep.

* * *

><p>Hello Fanfiction reader. If you haven't noticed, my name is Gamerof1458. Strange and random I know but that's what I chose. Anyways, this is my first time actually putting up a persona fic that's going to span more than a few chapters. I'm a huge fan of the series and only just recently got into playing the fuck out of it. I'll admit, I'm not that confident in this story. I feel like I might be a copy cat or even just plain suck at this. I plan to see this story through though! I will, mark my words, finish it. Hopefully, people will like it. Well then, I got nothing more to say, thank you very much for reading.<p>

Edit: It appears that not putting in the proper spaces for long sentences makes the document delete them. Anyways, just a small touch up, nothing special.


	2. Chapter 2

...Grr, fuck you sunshine. Go away or I'll cut you.

*Knock Knock*

What the hell?

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

Oh right, I'm in Japan right now about to attend school.

"Hello?" Yukari repeated. "Please answer the door, or I'll get in trouble!"

And there's a pretty girl at my door doing a wake up call. Nice.

Slipping on my sunglasses and then getting out of bed while letting out a big yawn as I stretched, I walked over to my door and pulled it open.

"Good morning!" She chirped. Then she noticed that I hadn't bothered to change last night. "Oh no! You have to hurry and get changed or else we'll be late for school!"

"Yeah yeah. I know. Just let me wash up really quick and I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

Yukari seemed to be biting her lip in thought. How cute. She finally sighed and stalked away while telling me to hurry. Closing my door, I sighed as I got ready. Minutes later, I slid down on the handrail and landed right in front of Yukari who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. It's getting late, so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am. Oh and sorry about earlier. I try to make it so pretty girls don't have to wait on me." I said with a grin.

Yukari just blushed and muttered baka under her breath. Still grinning like a dope, I followed her diligently out.

The ride to school was…interesting. Between listening to Yukari tell about the finer points of our educational building and noticing all the stares we were getting, I felt pretty out of place.

"So, that's it." Yukari finished. Oh man I totally wasn't listening. "See? There it is!"

By God! That's out school? Sweeeeet! IT'S ON A FUCKING ISLAND!

We carried on talking the rest of the way, this time Yukari was silent. I didn't mind, my head phones blasting out some good ol' music. Along the path, a girl passed us on a bike. "Good morning!" she cried out to Yukari who responded in kind.

"Well, this is it. We're here! Welcome to Gekkoukan High School! Hope you like it!" Yukari said with what sounded like mock cheer as we stood outside the gates and I dumbly stared. When we got to the foot lockers, she gave what could possibly amount to the world's shortest and lamest tour ever. She also (loudly) said not to mention 'last night' before running off.

Glancing around, I take in the sights. Couple interesting people around here too. Some could use an attitude adjustment though. Like that one prick near the classroom assignments board. Fucker was acting like friends didn't matter or something. Fortunately, there were some nicer people around who did have some unique personalities. For example, I was accosted by a cute girl with long hair and glasses who was trying to ask for directions or something. She lost her nerve halfway and just sputtered an apology before scurrying off like a mouse. Another person worth mentioning was the dude in the track suit talking with another girl. Out of everyone, he had the most diverse uniform…I think it's a uniform at least. I think the group that took the cake though was the teacher wearing a, I kid you not, samurai helmet while talking to some blonde dude holding a fan. Both were having some sorta of conversation about spirit and youth or some other crap that I didn't care about.

After walking around a bit and shamelessly ease dropping on people, I decided it was time to stop dicking around and find the faculty office. It was easy enough and when I entered the place, a teacher, a brunette woman dressed in a beige outfit, approached me.

"Oh, are you the new student?" She asked.

"Minato Arisato.", I bowed before continuing, "At your service." I said with a small smile.

"Wow, such enthusiasm!" The teacher gave me a smile back before consulting some files. "Let's see, ah yes. Minato Arisato, the eleventh grade right?" Small nod. "Wow, all the way from the Americas. And in 1999…that was what, ten years ago to be exact?" Sigh. Here it comes. "Your parents…"

…Just lose the smile and relax, she didn't know Minato. It is a perfect excuse; she does **NOT **need to be stabbed multiple times.

"I'm sorry, I've just been so busy, and I didn't have time to read this before hand…"

I held up my hands. "Just…drop it. Please." I really wish you will, I don't think the color red will suit you.

"I'm Ms. Toriumi." she introduced herself, sounding apologetic. "I teach composition. Welcome to our school."

I bow once again, a bitter smile on my face. She either didn't notice the difference or ignored it.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments yet?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"You're in 2-F; that's my class." She supplied helpfully. "But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

As we both exited the office, I stifled a yawn and instead just popped my head phones back on. The soothing sound of violins came on and I stomped down upon the urge to kill my teacher. Even though her backside was easily exposed to me. Even though no one else was around. Even though I had a nice sharp pen right in my pocket right now.

…She's got a nice body. Nothing wrong with the way it moves either. I would totally want to…FUCK! NO! BAD THOUGHTS! GO BACK INTO YOUR CORNER; YOU'RE NOT WELCOME IN THIS PART OF MY MIND! BACK I SAY! I'M THE HIGHER ORDER HERE!

…Oh hey we're in the auditorium.

Yawn. I didn't bother to keep it in this time; I wasn't the only one who was doing so. The principal was droning on about something or another. The fat old wind bag was something else, his voice continuing on and on about how wonderful we all are and how he hopes this school year will be a special one. I tuned him out about mid-way into his speech about a proverb and just started to doze off.

*Tap*

…Did someone just tap me?

*Tap tap*

Grr, disturb my slumber any more and I shall smite you with the all powerful—

*Shake*

That's it. I hope you enjoyed your life mortal.

"Psst, hey." The dead teen behind me whispered.

"WHAT?" I hissed, voice dripping with venom as I inclined my head towards him.

"Hey, you came to school with Yukari-san, right? I saw you two walking together." Bastard must have missed my tone. "I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

"Find out for yourself you spineless prick." I snapped back at him.

I would have decked him in the face too if a teacher hadn't told us to be quiet. I still heard other people nearby speaking but I made no real effort to acknowledge what was being said. Closing my eyes again, I folded my arms across my chest and slipped back into blissful slumber.

Homeroom was a boring affair. Ms. Toriumi was talking and only a few people were paying attention. I noticed Yukari in front of me and I waved hi to her at one point in the afternoon or another. Surprisingly, that set off some sort of chain reaction in the rumor mill because mainly everyone who watched me wave immediately started to whisper frantically.

Ignoring the possibility that I just might have made more trouble for myself, I quietly laid my head down on my desk and started to doze off yet again. I am one tired ass motherfucker.

_JimmyCricket?_

Oh god, not you again.

_Ilikethetasteofyourbody!_

Please, shut up. Please, just once in your god damned existence, leave me alone.

_**HAHAHAHA FIREBALLS HAHAHA STABBY STAB HAHAHA FRESH MEAT HAHA**_

Calm down Minato. Only 2 more hours of school before you can safely freak the fuck out in the public like a real person would instead of school. Because everyone knows freaking out in school is for chumps.

_**YEEHEHEHE YO MOTHER WAS A WHORE! SHE NEVER LOVED YOU!**_

…

*CRACK*

"Hmm? Did anyone else just hear a real loud cracking noise?" Ms. Toriumi asked the class.

I had risen into a position that didn't seem like I had been sleeping. I could feel the eyes on me from everywhere but I remained still. Thankfully, no one noticed my index finger horribly twisted out of place.

When school was finally over, I breathed out in relief. I had realigned my finger as quietly as possible when everyone was no longer paying attention to me. The voice had been quieted when I so boldly harmed myself for some reason. Normally, it just laughed at how stupid I was before insulting me further. This time, it just vanished. Hmm, this bears further investigation when I am safely in the privacy of my own room.

"Sup, dude?" Holy crap where did you come from? "How's it going?"

Refocusing back onto the present times and trying my damn hardest not to seem like I had been daydreaming, I inclined my head towards the source of the voice. Some tall class mate of mine with a baseball cap was introducing himself. I made a noise of acknowledgement and got up to stretch as he spoke.

"I'm Junpei Iori." he stated with pride like it was a war medal or something. "Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I wanted to say "hey." ...See what a nice guy I am?"

"Normally I would be _thrilled_ to meet a friendly person here but seeing as you caught me at a bad time, I think I'm going to just punch you instead."

"Buh? What!" He flinched back, like I had been serious.

…Was I serious? Hmm, this bears further investigation.

"Calm down man.", I said with a small laugh, "I'm just screwing with ya. Name's Minato Arisato." I held out my hand for a shake. Junpei took it with some hesitation.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" He suddenly said as he turned to face the new arrival. "Didn't think we'd be in the same class again this year."

"At it again, huh?" Yukari, her face set in a scowl, said. "I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen." Dang, hostile much? Then again, I do like them feisty. "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"Hey, no need to be so hostile. I'm just finally glad to have made a friend that didn't require me to give them a major beat down first."

…Did I just say that out loud?

Fuck…I just said that out loud. Quickly, someone say something to change the subject!

"If you say so…" Yukari said with a hint of awkwardness, "Anyways, looks like we're in the same homeroom..."

"That we are. Nice thing too, makes it easier on me. What with being the new kid and all."

Junpei suddenly looked offended. "Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?"

"Oh shit sorry man. I usually never forget a bro." I fist bumped him for good measure.

Then his expression changed again. What the hell man? Are you bi-polar or something?

"By the way…" He began, looking fairly evil, like he was about to execute a master plan or something. I shuddered to think what types of plans someone of Junpei's caliber could come up with.

"I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? Come on, gimme the dirt!"

Yukari, for her part, acted like this was the worst thing ever. "W-What're you talking about? We live in the same dorm!"

…Hmm, to screw with her? Or to not screw with her? That is the question…

Oh who the fuck am I kidding? I would gladly mess with her on a daily basis if that meant I could see her flustered.

"Oh Yukari, you wound me so. After the _special _night we spent together yesterday, you would act as if nothing happened." I laid it on a little thick but I still got my intended reaction.

Yukari was staring at me with mouth agape in horror while Junpei seemed to literally jump up in shock. Then he suddenly had a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he regarded me in a whole new light.

…What the fuck have I been smoking to think of this?

"You got skills man!" He laughed happily as he held out his fist for a bump. Yukari finally regained proper brain functions and slapped his hand away.

She also proceeded to jump to her feet with rage and indignation. "W-WAIT A MINUTE!" She shouted. "Don't get the wrong idea! And you! Stop spreading rumors like that!"

I raised an eyebrow as I stared at her behind my red specs.

"Listen!" she shouted at Junpei, who was still grinning. "I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us!"

"~Sure, Yuka-tan, whatever you say~" Note to self, Junpei knows how to annoy people. This shall be valuable in the future. P.S. Stop talking to yourself mentally.

Geez..." Yukari sighed, calming down but still looking flustered. Cute. "I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!" That last part was directed at me. I just grinned and nodded.

Muttering what suspiciously sounded like death threats under her breath, she ran off, leaving me and Junpei alone. I waited until I was sure she was out of ear shot before letting out a small bout of laughter. Man, messing with her like that was fun!

"Sheesh, she's so paranoid… Say…" Junpei muttered before turning towards me, leaning on my desk with one hand. "Is there anything going on between you two? Or were you just playing a prank on her?"

"Eh, sorry man but to learn more about my personal life, you must level up to Best Friend level 2 before I give you more access."

"Aw come on? Wait, best friend?" He grinned at that. "So I'm now your best friend huh?"

"Actually, you haven't even gotten to level 1 yet buddy. Keep trying though."

"It's your first day here and people are already talking about you. Believe it or not, Yuka-tan is pretty popular. Even if you just walked to school with her, a bunch of her 'fans' are already seeing you as a potential danger! You da man! This is definitely going to be a fun year!"

Me and Junpei were walking out of school together. After the fun discussion we held in home room, I had become some what of a legend in the rumor mill in school of how I supposedly tapped Yukari's fine behind on my first day into the country. Of course, being legendary had its down sides. A couple boys accosted me at the entrance to school and wanted to have a 'chat' with me regarding Yukari. I was already mildly surprised how the talk in the classroom spread so fast so I was unprepared for the encounter.

They just made empty threats and told me to stay away from her. They also wouldn't let me leave. Junpei had my back on this but I told him I had it under control. I responded with my trusty and best diplomatic answer ever. It had always helped me out of any situation and hasn't failed me yet.

What is this answer you ask? Oh it's simple really.

I just charged the group and bull rushed my way through.

They don't make Japanese boys as they used to. Then again, I had assumed (For a good portion of my life) that all Japanese boys grow up to be sumo wrestlers. I also thought that the Japanese people who didn't grow up to be sumo wrestlers were just specially trained martial artists. This was a **BIG** problem when I got invited to a tea ceremony with my mother and got into a fight with the other kids. Let's just say that I've been black listed from a 'few' places in Japan.

…How in the fuck do I remember this? I thought I spent the better half of my child hood hiding in corners under boxes from creatures of the night…Bah, again, this bears further investigation.

Anyways, after that interesting fiasco, I dodged the teachers who came to find out what the hell was going on and slipped onto the train with Junpei. We started to talk about anything and everything that was interesting, including my new found status in the rumor mill. He also walked with me all the way to the dorm.

I didn't realize it at first but it turns out he's got problems at home. When we got back to the dorm, I noticed by the way he moved and how fast he was going that he was in no hurry to get home. Hell, his house wasn't even that close to the dorm at all. Heck, he even looked miserable when he was leaving.

Normally, I would have opted to invite Junpei over to the dorm to spend some more time talking with him but then I realized I probably had to tell my senpai and the other dorm people about doing so. Instead, I just invited him to hang out again tomorrow. He looked stoked and we swapped contact information before he walked away. I wish I could help him more but I guess I have to settle for this much.

Oh fuck with a ten foot silver pole, the pills, they're calling to me.

Entering the dorm, I found Mitsuru on the sofa reading a book. She acknowledged me with a 'Welcome back.' Before continuing to read the book she held in her hands.

Tired as fucking hell, I groaned out a response and shambled up the stairs. On the way, I passed a silver haired dude who looked about a year older than me. We nodded towards one another but my current state of drowsiness only allowed me to do so much. I think he had some sort of quick talk with Mitsuru before heading out. I wasn't really sure; I was just **SO FUCKING TIRED.**

Ugh, I'm taking my pills and hitting the sack. Here's to hoping I sleep better this time.


	3. Chapter 3

School the next day was normal as ever. Ms. Toriumi was blabbing on about her favorite authors and I had to bail Junpei out when he totally wasn't paying attention. It appears that being smart here is a much more rewarding than American. Rumors about me were starting to die down thankfully, but I still got some glares from random boys every now and then. I think the highlight of the day was when I got called to the principal's office.

Getting there had been easy enough; the hard part came when he spoke.

"Young Arisato-san, I've been hearing some...disturbing things about you."

"I didn't do it! You can't prove that it was me!" Reflexive answer, one at which he laughed at.

"Now now, calm yourself. If I wanted to punish you, I would have called up your aunt. She would just _love_ to hear about her nephew causing me trouble his first day here."

Oh hell.

"...You know my aunt?" I asked questionably. When he nodded in affirmation, I freaked out. "OH GOD, YOU KNOW MY AUNT?"

"Boy, I know your whole family! This school has been here long enough. Tell me, how is that crusty old bastard uncle of yours? Last I remembered, he was sporting some new war scars from those insane experiments of his. And let's not forget your older siblings! Is Leisha, or should I say Aoi, still trying to be a tough independent woman like she said she was going to be? What about Arashi? How's he doing? Not getting into drunken bar fights, is he?"

My mouth flopped opened and closed like a fish out of water. My principal continuing to grill me about my family and their current whereabouts, ignoring how shell shocked I was. Now I know what you're thinking. Why the hell am I so shocked about him knowing them right? It's a fairly simple reason, one which I'll be using plenty of times.

Just like me, they are all clinically insane.

Well, I know for a fact that my brother and sister are. I'm the youngest one and I'm taking pills. My bro has to get shots in the arm and my sister just copes. Unlike me, they don't have voices in their head but something else. I'm not going to elaborate because it's not my place to tell. My uncle and aunt...I'm not so sure if they're insane or just REALLY...energetic for adults. No drugs for them but it does make for an interesting family get together when you spike their drinks.

...Where am I again?

"Now Minato, may I call you Minato?" I nodded. Oh yeah, principal who knows family on personal level. "I want you to know that I cannot bail you out for everything. While I do admit that I will be playing favors towards your...antics and excusing them, I will lose my creditability if I have to keep doing so. As such, I ask that you please refrain from doing _too much_ mayhem during your stay here." He finished with a smile.

"Uh...does that mean I potentially have a get-out-of-jail card for some of the crazy shit that's bound to happen for the time I'm attending here?"

"Pretty much yes."

"...Sweet."

"Now, don't get carried away. Anyways, if you need someone to talk to that won't let their personal blood ties interfere with their judgment, you can find me. That's all I wanted to say."

* * *

><p>I left school early seeing as Junpei teleported out the door and Yukari had archery practice to go to. With nothing to do, I decided to wander around the city for a bit. It was a nice day and I got a decent mental layout done. I even found out where the pricks, thugs, lowlifes, deadbeats, etc. of this place reside.<p>

"Hey punk, what ya doing here?"

...Maybe walking around in my school uniform was a bit stupid.

"Nothing. Just passing by."

Thankfully, the dude who accosted me just grunted and went back to whatever the hell he was doing. I got looks and stares from everyone in the area but no one else questioned or stopped me as I continued on. In the end, I got back to the dorm by late evening.

"Oh, he's back."

I spied Yukari with another sophisticated man in the lounge. The man was sporting a mullet and glasses along with a nice looking suit, the type 'business' men wore.

"So, this is our new guest…"

When they both stood up, I got the impression that he was someone important but unpleasant. "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. 'Ikutsuki'... Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes..." Aw man, I was right. "Please, have a seat."

I sat down and leaned back against the sofa. The day was starting to wear on me and I still needed to do homework and take pills. I told him, in a polite but firm way, to please hurry with whatever he wanted. I swear, if that voice comes back again during this talk I'll do something stupid.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

...Must...resist...urge...to...stab.

Great, so it was this dude's fault I have to move out again sooner or later. Ugh, if he wasn't such a harmless and generally nice guy I think I would have decked him already.

...Why are they staring at me? Oh crap right.

"Eh, I have no problem with my room assignment right now." Lie. "I also don't have anything questions right now." Bigger lie. "I guess I'm all good." Biggest fucking lie ever.

"Well, in that case you should probably get to bed then." He stood up. "As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm!'"

"...I'm sorry sir, but that was just terrible." I also bit down the urge to stab him yet again.

"Please forgive the pun." he apologized with a tight false smile, and then headed upstairs.

"You'll get used to his lame jokes." I sighed and stood up.

"I'll still cringe every time though." I muttered before heading off to take my daily dose of 'Shut the fuck up creepy voice' vitamins.

* * *

><p>The piano rang out as invisible hands danced along it's surface. Along with its wondrous notes, what sounded like an orchestra of strings played along? As the volume climbed higher and higher, it suddenly stopped. Moments later, the instruments picked up once more with a new accompaniment.<p>

The singing had begun.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man..."

My eyes opened and regarded the man across the table.

"My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance…"

He was the creepiest man I ever met. I felt as if his blood shot eyes were staring into my very soul. His wide grin and long nose did nothing to assuage my growing fear. The singing voice was loud and seemingly everywhere but I still heard Igor just fine. His white hair and pointed ears made me think of him as an elf, only he was probably more of a nightmare than a fairy dream.

He motioned to the girl next to him. "This isElizabeth. She is a resident here, like myself." I stared at the woman he gestured too and despite myself, gave a low whistle. She was beautiful.

"Pleased to meet you." she bowed towards me while clutching a large tome to her chest.

I opened my mouth to answer but no sound left my mouth. Closing it, I just regarded the two of them.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..." Igor continued. "It's been _YEARS_ since we had a guest. Now..."

Igor waved his hand, and the red book from the other night appeared on the table, opening itself. I stared at my signature than at Igor again. Was his face frozen or something? His mouth didn't even appear to move as he spoke and I started to freak out when I couldn't say anything about this fucked up dream.

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place… Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room."

I leaned forward onto the table and propped up my elbows before bridging my hands and leaning on them.

"Continue." My eyes widen a bit at hearing my voice. It sounded so...weak. So soft.

Igor went on to explain what the contract bounded me to. He spoke cryptically, like I had to decipher his words. My mind wasn't really focused, my thoughts more on the music around. It was so...relaxing.

"I don't really understand what the heck you're telling me, but if the way things have been going so far is any indication, I probably will soon. But I do have one question: is this a dream? I sure hope it is. I would be sad if this was just some drug trip."

Another smile, this one approving. "It is exactly what you suspect it to be, my dear young man. This is the Velvet Room as your subconscious mind thinks of it for you, using the creativity and imagination of your unconscious thoughts as a way to communicate with you; in the real world, you remain in your own bed, fast asleep."

"I see. So besides telling me about my incoming destiny, is there anything else you were going to do?"

"Hold onto this..." He waved his hand and a dark blue key appeared in front of me. I jumped slightly at its sudden appearance. Neither Igor nor Elizabeth made any movement or sound at my surprise. Gingerly, I grabbed the key and tucked it into my breast pocket. "Now then, it is time you leave. Till we meet again..."

"Wait." Finally got a reaction. Igor was about to wave his hands at me and send me on my merry way but I guess the boldness in my voice stopped him. "Please, let me stay. Just a bit longer. It's been years since I had such...peace in my dreams."

Igor's grin disappeared. He leaned back into his chair and instead just motioned towards the contract where it disappeared.

"As you wish." He spoke softly, a small smile at me with her yellow eyes but I didn't care, closing my own red ones and just listened.

Sleep was wonderful that night.

* * *

><p>I staggered to school the next day. Due to the fucked up randomness of my dream last night, I had slept past my alarm. Thankfully, adrenaline fueled running with added in sugar and caffeine made for a GREAT motivator to get my ass to school. Now if only I can get my hands to stop twitching than I would be golden!<p>

Somehow, I got caught at the gate by Junpei. Like he was waiting for me or something.

"Man, today is a _perfect_ day!" he declared happily. "The sky is blue, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and we're young, what more can we ask for?" Then he got a close look at me. "Hey dude, are you okay?"

"Junpei, heed my advice as it will save your ass in the days to come. Lay off anything with excessive sugar and caffeine."

* * *

><p>My fucked up errant twitching and disheveled look went away mid-day. Luckily, no one really noticed or cared. School was a boring affair and I had the pleasure of listening to Mr. Edoka lecture about 'good oldJapan'. Pfft, ifJapanwas really good and old, then I'll eat my sunglasses.<p>

Lunch time, I had an epic showdown with Junpei. And by epic showdown I meant an eating contest that degraded into something worse. Namely, foods fight. Both sides were accounted for and no blame was placed thanks to the no-snitching rule enforced by bro laws. That and none of the girls that were hit saw who started it.

Poor janitor, he probably doesn't get paid enough to clean up the mess Junpei (Really me) made.

The Principal was not a happy man either but he didn't call me on it. Looks like the deal still stands.

* * *

><p>"All right...connecting in three, two, one. Hello Uncle."<p>

A wrinkled old face with a faint scar running along the nose stared back at me. His salt and pepper colored hair was slicked back and he regarded my calm posture before smiling.

"Those pills doing all right boy?"

"Wonderful Uncle. Wish they lasted longer though." I gave a somber shake of the bottle to hear only one tablet flick around. "When do I get another shipment?"

"In due time. Tell me Minato, have you met my esteemed friend the Principal yet?"

"Yeah...pleasant enough man. Wish he didn't have Aunt's contact information though." He bellowed in laughter at that but calmed down quickly. "How's Kenshin holding up?"

My Uncle's face hardened. "Poor bastard is dealing. Honestly, I thought I raised a tougher son."

"Don't be too hard on him Uncle. He does have to pick up the slack we both had going AND your..._experiments_."

Of course, I'm talking about the mysterious hour where the world fucks up. Yeah, my cousin has to deal with that too. Worse, he was younger than me when he first experienced it. Luckily, no voices or mental breakdowns plagued him. Of course, potentially getting mind raped by a bunch of shadowy creatures of the night is still bad.

"Bah, he'll toughen up. Look, I just wanted to say that your meds will be coming in bulk. They should arrive soon so don't worry. One more thing, try to avoid trouble."

"Will do Uncle." I yawned out before terminated the connection. It should be close to midnight...better hit the sack.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!" Yukari shouted, clearly terrified about something; "Sorry, I'm coming in!"<p>

I fell out of bed and cracked my skull against the floor but managed to right myself up. I had gone to bed without changing, proof of how tired I was.

"Where's the fire?" I mumbled sleepily.

"I don't have time to explain," She told in a rush, walking towards me, "But we have to get out of here, Now!"

The dorm suddenly rocked violently, sending me and Yukari tumbling around. It was then I noticed we were in the fucked up hour. With a growl, I grabbed my glasses and my meds while Yukari continued to panic about something.

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" She ordered before shoving a worn out short sword into my hand. "Take this, just in case."

We both sprinted down the stairs towards the back door and stopped there. Yukari was out of breath but I was fine. She suddenly stood up straight and started talking into an ear piece, if her face is anything to go by. Then the door right in front of us started to crack as something outside started to ram against it. Quickly, I grabbed Yukari by the hand and tugged her back towards the stairs.

"Forget running away to an exit! Let's just get the fuck away from whatevers attacking for now!"

The both of us did another sprint up the stairs. But the worse thing happened when we just rounded up onto the third floor. The building had taken another hit from whatever was attacking it and caused it to shake again. Not expecting this, I ended up fucking tripping over my own feet and landing flat on my face.

I FELT the shards of my glasses dig into my left cheek followed by hearing the bottle of my meds I had been clutching go flying past the banister and land somewhere downstairs.

WHERE THE DAMN SOUNDS OF ELDIRTCH MONSTERS WERE COMING!

"I-it's getting closer!" Yukari shouted in a panic. "HURRY!"

She tugged me back up and continued to run up the stairs, thankfully missing my hardened glare as I yanked out the offending shards. A thin rivet of blood ran down my cheek but I was too busy running the hell away to really do anything about it.

* * *

><p>In the end, we both ended up on the roof where we were (supposedly) safe. Of course, as if to spite the claim Yukari was just about to make about our situation, the building violently shook again before I noticed something on the other end of the roof.<p>

A blue mask poked over the edge of the building, held by a black hand. A massive hand, big enough to crush our puny human skulls.

The hand turned the mask left and right, like it was craning its neck to see.

Then that's when the freaking mask turned to face me.

I can honestly say I might have screamed then and there if I wasn't too stunned to do anything.

It was just a writhing mass of hands, all arms flailing as it steadied itself, its blue mask held aloft and away from the general mass as a face. I could make out the black hands scraping for hold on the roof and waving in the air, but the rest of it was just a messed up blob of darkness.

Did I mention at least every hand in the air was holding a wicked looking two foot blade? No? Well now you know. Typically, I can just say two words in a situation like this.

"We're fucked." I said simply.

"Those monsters..." Yukari said, ignoring what I said. "We call them Shadows."

Then the gun she had holstered at her thigh that I just noticed now was in her hand, pointed at her forehead.

Oh fuck no, bitch, you better have some ammo left for me!

Of course, she never actually got around to committing suicide. The monster somehow managed to extend one of its empty hands and fired it forward to knock her aside like trash. I watched in transfixed horror as her body went flying and impacted against the wall. In hindsight, taking your eyes off the creature that could easily chop you into pieces was a really stupid thing to do.

This was established when I felt a sharp stab in my chest and felt hot stinging pain fry my nerves.

Looking down, I saw one of those knives the creature wielded had been impeded into my chest.

I coughed, once, twice. Blood sprayed out with my breath and I felt my vision start to dim.

"It...hurts." My voice came out ragged, labored.

I took an unsteady step forward, my body starting to numb itself. Breathing was so hard. The pain, it...HURT!

MAKE IT STOP! ANYTHING! ANYTHING TO MAKE IT STOP!

"Go on…" My eyes darted forward, where they locked with the empty blue ones of the creepy kid my first night here. His hand was pointing its finger at the side of his head. Like a gun.

Looking down, I could see it. My salvation.

I snatched it up, a malicious grin spreading across my face as my pupils dilated and my breathing became even more ragged.

Tears spilled out of the corners of my eyes but I paid it no heed.

It was fine. It was going to stop. The pain would finally go away.

For some reason, I felt my mouth move, felt it say something.

"**_Per…So…Na…"_**

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a twenty year old man in a pressed crisp dark suit with a dark shade of blue hair looked up.<p>

"Minato."

Besides him, an older woman dressed up in a dazzling kimono with her burgundy hair held up with jeweled pins shifted. Her bright ruby eyes shone with twinkles as a devilish smirk formed.

"It's begun."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thou art I<em>**

**_And I am thou_**

**_From the sea of thy soul, I cometh._**

**_I AM ORPHEUS, CONDUCTOR OF THY FATE_**

My grin turned into a slasher smile, Orpheus roaring as I felt pure power flow into me. This eldritch fucker was dead.

But of course, fate dealt me something better. Of course, it came at a cost.

"AAHHHHH!" I screamed to the heavens. Orpheus started to contort and spazz about, his face making pained emotions.

Without warning, two white arms thrashed their way out of his mouth and then ripped him asunder. I watched in morbid curiosity as my supposed savior was just completely destroyed by...something even darker.

A large behemoth dressed in black stood encircled by coffins armed with a single long sword. With a beasty roar, it charged at the monster and started to rip it apart like it was paper. Teeth clenched and eyes wide, I fell to my knees as it just finished the dark horror with one final swing.

"MINATO-KUN!" Yukari screamed out to me. I couldn't even turn to face her, my body once again telling me how I HAD A FUCKING SWORD LODGED IN MY CHEST.

_Weakling._

Wha-?

_And here I thought you were starting to be fun. Hmph._

How...GAH!

My arms suddenly surged forward with renewed strength, latching onto the sword and started to slowly edge it out.

_So useless._

...Why are you helping me?

_I'm not. I'm insuring my own survival._

When the blade was finally yanked out, my arms went slack against my side as my vision darkened.

Thank you.

_Don't. I'm going to make your life a living hell when you wake up. It'll be more fun that way._

I couldn't even think a response as my body finally shut down. My head pitched forward, making an impact against the ground.

* * *

><p>Hello there Fanfic people. Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm currently kicking it up inChina. Anyways, reviews were mixed last chapter and I'm honestly going to say this. Chemical Fire, yeah you're right on the money. And to be honest, I don't care. I'm doing this mostly for fun. Droplet of Sour, thanks for the review and telling me how I could possibly be copying you. I'm not trying to do so but I'm not entirely sure if I'm just being 'terrible' as in writing or just actually making a carbon copy of it. Hope this chapter changes that.<p>

Now then, reviewers, I want one thing from you all. Constructive criticism if you will. I'm trying to improve and only you guys can tell me that.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's so nice to see you again."

I turned to face the sound, and saw Igor sitting there, that damn maniacal grin of his plastered all over his face like...I don't freaking know anymore. Stuff this; I'm going back to the music.

"You became unconscious after awakening to your 'Power'." he explained. "It's nothing to worry about though, so just, _relax…_"

Yada Yada. Oh hey I just realize the music's different. Sounds like it put more emphasize on the strings. Oh violins, you're lovely sounds are like peaceful oblivion to me. As it also turns out, I'm apparently not suffering the weakness problem from last time. Igor continued to talk about that one word I said during the whole getting stabbed and shooting myself thing. Something concerning my Persona and inner soul I believe. Mask of the soul and personification whatnot. I really should have paid attention.

"Your ability, however, evolves as you as you develop your Social Links-your emotional ties with others." he continued." The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that. Now, then..."

"Wait...you're telling me that I gain stronger Personas through making friends?" Igor paused, smiling. "Which means...I'm technically going to be making a lot of friends this year and thus...yeah I had no idea where I was going with this."

Igor only chuckled a little before his face reset back into the small smile he held when I first asked to stay longer.

"Time marches on in your world, I really shouldn't keep you here any longer than I already have."

"Hold on, I got a question. The voice in my head, the one I heard before I fainted. Was that my persona?"

"Yes. As you become stronger and stronger you will hear the faint whispers of your personas turn into full embodied voices. As they are a part of you, know that they will never truly leave."

"...Question. Are some of my persona possibly homicidal and intent on causing me mental and physical trauma?"

Igor paused as his smile vanished. Elizabeth, who had been still all this time, stared at me with raised eyebrows. Jeez, those eyes of her are so sinister...doesn't change the fact that she's hot. Oh man I wonder if I could-

"There might be an unforeseen problem." I snapped out of my perverted thoughts and turned back to Igor. "I apologize, but I do not have a proper answer currently. But rest assured, we shall look into it."

Whelp, pills are there for a reason.

Igor chuckled suddenly. "The next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord, and will leave through the same." Igor flashed me his trademark grin as the Velvet Room was engulfed in a bright light. "Until then… Farewell…"

"WAIT!" I shouted, but it was already too late.

* * *

><p>Ugh, white ceiling and the smell of sterile environment. I'm in a hospital. And hey, it's Yukari. Hmm...Six? Io. Lovers Arcana. Strong to wind, weak to electricity. Skills are Dia, Patra and Garu...what the fuck?<p>

I reached up to my face and felt a strip of gauze and nothing around my eyes. WHAT THE FUCK?

"Oh, you're awake." Yukari stood up from her seat. "Um… How do you feel?" Please, if there is a God, do not let her see my eyes.

I looked at her and she locked eyes with me. DAMN IT! I WAS TRYING TO AVOID THAT!

"Like I got stabbed...aren't you afraid?" Okay, second prayer. Don't make her hate me. "Afraid? Do you mean 'wasn't' I afraid?" Huh? Argh, she's thinking of the incident on the roof.

"No...I mean now. I'm staring at you with red eyes that look like they belong to a demon." They also glow in the dark. It was kinda nifty for Halloween.

"Oh that...well, I kinda already saw it. Last week when you tripped and fell. I was just more focused on the Shadows than your eyes. Is that why you always wore red sunglasses?"

"Yeah, it was. It had to be red ones because apparently they were still visible through any other color...and orange was just too tacky. Wait a sec, did you say I was out for a week?" She nodded. "Aw crap."

Yukari giggled at my tormented look. Bitch. "Well, thank goodness you came to." She said. "I was so worried about you…"

I could have guessed that seeing as you apparently were by my bedside for a week. Even though you have school...and rumors to worry about. Oh God, I can just imagine what those assholes at school are going to say. Note to self, call in favor with principal to be excused and kick the ass of a random amount of boys.

"You saved my life, you know… I just couldn't leave you here." Oh thank you sweetie, good to know that someone cares...that was mean of me. I'm sure my family cares...if they even haven't heard or check up on me about my week long coma...

Yukari then sat down on my bed, looking downwards, "The doctor said that there was a chance you wouldn't pull through." Did her hands just clench? "He just said that it all depended on you and if you waked up or not." She looked up at the ceiling. "You just kept on sleeping, and sleeping, do you have any idea how worried I was?" She turned to me mid sentence.

"Sorry, it's not everyday I take a damn sword to the chest. It's funny, I thought I was conditioned better from all the insane things I done before coming to Japan..." She just looked at me. "Uh...disregard that tidbit. I'm strangely more talkative about past events that have to be explained when I...I don't know, meet someone like you who cares so much I guess."

Yukari nodded slowly before she started to fidget a bit before she sighed loudly. "Um… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything… Even though _I_ was supposed to be the one protecting _you_…" Yukari said, and looked into my eyes again, "But, your power… It was amazing!"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it really was. Too bad I don't know if I can summon the big black one again."

Yukari nodded. "The thing you fought on the roof, we call them Shadows. And the power you used, we call it-"

"Persona right? I remember saying it before summoning forth Big, Badass, and Coffin Cloak man." Can't let her know that a freaky long nosed and possibly drug addicted man was the one who told me.

Yukari nodded at my lie. "Well, we'll all explain it to you later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I…"

Yukari seemed to be trying to get something off her chest. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorta like you…"

I raised my eyebrows up at that. I didn't say anything else as she told me about her past. About how her dad died in an accident and how estranged her mom became. What surprised me though is how she went and blatantly told me about how she already knew everything about me and my past. She went on to explain how her dad worked for the Kirijo Group, the same one that Mitsuru-senpai is related to. (I'll have to look into that later.) Anyways, Yukari went on to tell me why exactly she was staying at the dorms. She also felt completely bad and horrible when she couldn't protect me. Turns out, when I blacked out, Big Bad Shadow boss was still up and kicking in the form of two smaller versions of itself. Yukari was still shell shocked or something and watched helplessly as those damn monsters got closer to my body with their knives. In the end, the timely arrival of the silver haired dude and Mitsuru-senpai saved my ass. I gotta thank them at some point.

"Hah, and here I am telling you all this the moment you wake up…" She smiled. "You know, while you were sleeping, I was thinking to myself, 'I've been hiding so many things from him, when he wakes up, I'm gonna tell him the truth.' So, thanks for listening." she told me honestly. "I've wanted to share that story with someone for a long time."

"No problem. I just hope that it isn't a recurring theme where we have heart to heart conversations while I'm in the hospital. It would mean that I would have to get hurt A LOT." We shared a small and slightly awkward laugh at that.

"I better get going. I'll tell the others you woke up." She said, starting towards the door. "Take it easy, okay?"

"Hold up," She paused at the door and turned towards me. "I'm a fast healer and I feel fine right now. That and I hate hospitals. So instead, I'm going to follow you out." I said as I got out of bed.

I also promptly fell on my face.

"Minato-kun!" Yukari rushed over and assessed my damage before lightly slapping me. "What's the matter with you! You shouldn't be getting out of bed without a doctor to tell you its okay!"

"It was just a fluke! I can totally stand! Just give me a-"

"-Hand back into bed and I won't cause you anymore trouble, Yukari-chan~"

My face twisted into sheer horror as I looked towards the doorway. Standing there was someone I never expected to see for a good long while.

"Mouri-san! I'm sorry, but Minato-kun insisted that he could walk and got out of bed before I could stop him!"

_Mouri-san_ only smirked at me before shooing Yukari away. Stepping up, the burgundy haired doctor grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted my ass up like some kind of fucked up crank in those toy grabbing machines before flinging me straight onto the bed, face first...good thing I'm wearing underpants in this damn hospital gown.

"Now then, Yukari-chan, I apologize but visiting hours are over and my patient needs to rest. I'll see about this proper rest and recovery so you don't have to worry about anything."

Yukari only nodded a bit dumbly. Wouldn't blame her, not everyday you see a petite doctor juggle and toss growing boys twice her weight and possibly size. Before she left, Yukari shot me a glare warning me about listening and resting. I only meekly nodded, more focused on the doctor than the possible ramifications of disobeying.

When she left, my _doctor_ turned towards me and smiled at me. I had learned over time, that when her smile quirks up in such a way when there is currently nothing funny to laugh at, it means I'm about to suffer horribly.

"Now then, _Minato-kun~_, do you mind explaining why it is that I received a call from the head doctor here to tell me that YOU were being admitted for a severe case of internal bleeding and generally having a DAMNED SWORD lodged into your chest cavity? And do know, my BS radar is all ready dangerous close to the red zone. You better have a good explanation."

I was already sweating bullets when she said the first fucking syllable of my name! Oh man, I can't tell her the truth. But then she'll know I'm lying and then I suffer more! She'll probably dope me up on random meds or have the nurses here give me even CRAPPY food than they normally serve. Or in the worst possible case, she would just KICK MY ASS and extend my stay!

Oh wait, you're listening to me rant without knowing why I'm scared. Well, long story short she's-

"Otouto-kun, I'm holding syringes. DIRTY and USED syringes. If you don't want your chest cavity filled YET AGAIN, you'll answer now."

Okay well there you have it. I recall telling you about my sister right? Yeah, Miss Crazy Ass Doctor here, that's my sister. The same one who's just as insane as me and DOESN'T take meds for it. It's at times like these, I wonder how did she get a license to be a doctor an-

OH SHIT, SHE'S PULLING THE NEEDLES OUT.

* * *

><p>I (THANK YOU GOD) didn't end up contracting random diseases because my homicidal sister was foiled in her plan to lay physical harm upon me with the timely arrival of the head doctor. Friendly chap. Nineteen. Sun Arcana. Totally professional and just generally a warm hearted and awesome person with access to drugs...what the fuck am I thinking? Bah, anyways, after my sister calmed down, I was told that I had remarkably recovered quickly for such a serious wound and that I could be discharged today if someone was going to pick me up. I nodded and did my best to pay attention to what he said, trying to not piss myself as my sister made various ax crazy motions behind the doctor's back with a scalpel.<p>

"Now then, normally I would like to study such a fascinating case such as yourself but I understand that your family wishes you to have a proper education." The doctor said as he consulted my medical files. "Still, I can't help but inquire about these little foot notes scribbled everywhere in your charts. Mainly about these 'voices' and your insane actions during certain time periods."

"Dr. Takeshi, I would like to inform you that my patient Minato has little to no memory of these...things you found in his files. Asking him would show no results. Might I recommend you inquire his status from his family instead of outdated papers and dusty old charts?" My sister suddenly said, psycho actions gone.

"Outdated? These look recent enough to me!"

"Sir, I already checked his records. Those. Papers. Are. Outdated. I even called his family and they confirmed that Minato hasn't had a proper medical examination in ages."

Now generally, I know that's a steaming pile of crap. My papers are legit and totally up to snuff; it's just that my sister doesn't want the hospital staff to get interested in me. As it turns out, I'm such a special case of unknown mental disease and unique internal bodily function that the last hospital who got a hold of my records made me stay at least a month so they could study me like a fucking lab rat. Yeah, my family was really pissed about that.

So in the end, it was decided that I be admitted with a different name or just tough it out. Like a man would.

Of course, it's obvious my dorm mates didn't have such prior knowledge before sending me to the ER. Truthfully, wouldn't blame them, I was in a really bad condition. Actually, that opens up a new set of questions. What did my dorm mates tell the hospital staff? How they even get me stabilized in time? Hell, I wonder what they told the school about my absence.

"Ah I see. So you ended up trying to stop a mugging but got stabbed because of it. Tsk tsk, I expected better of you." My thoughts snapped back to the present. "Honestly, what were you even doing out so late? And where in the world did a punk ass teenager acquire a short sword in the first place?"

I blinked before noticing that the head doctor had left. My sister, arms crossed and face set in a scowl, was staring at me awaiting an answer.

"Uh...I don't know?"

"Hmm..." My sister hummed as she strode towards me. "A likely answer. I guess it'll have to do for now."

"So, Minato-kun~," My sister said as she sat down at the foot of my bed. "Is Yukari your girlfriend?"

"Uh...uh...I wish?" I sputtered out, face almost as red as my eyes.

My sister cocked her head to me, one of the most emotive expressions that I'd seen her use so far, and then brought a hand up to mouth. "Fufufufu," she said. It was like she was trying to giggle, but couldn't quite make it unrestrained enough.

"Ara ara, look at you. I remember it like it was just yesterday where you avoided the opposite sex like the plague. And now here you are, gunning for someone as pretty as Yukari like a dog fetching a ball." Her face broke out into an evil smile. "You know, I hope you don't plan on hurting her Minato-kun~. A nice young girl like her doesn't deserve to suffer anymore than she has."

I perked up at the information. Yukari had a bad home life or something?

"Now look, I got a business meeting to hit up soon. Uncle knows about your little 'mishap' but everyone else has been kept in the dark. I'll do my best to tell Auntie and Arashi not to kick your ass for your stupidity."

"Wait! Can you uh, not tell them at all?"

"Oh? And what do you want to tell them instead?"

"Uh...tell them I was out late night...raving. Yeah, I was partying it up with some of the people around and ended up getting stabbed after someone tried to mug me."

"...That's not much different than the truth." My sister pointed out. "They'll still kick your ass for being weak."

"In that case, tell them that I was hit by a car after I heroically saved a child that wandered into the street of a busy intersection."

"And when they inevitably find the small chest scar that couldn't come from a car on you?"

"...Fuck."

"Otouto, there's making crap up and twisting words about what happened and then there's being retarded just for the sake of being retarded. If you can't think of a proper lie, then don't waste my time."

Dejected, I hung my head in defeat. "At least don't tell them about Yukari-chan."

Silence greeted me. I looked up to see my sister in thought.

"Fufufufu," she finally declared, once more sounding like she was attempting to giggle and couldn't quite remember how. My own response was a chuckle so soft it was nothing more than my chest shaking rhythmically. It actually hurt a little.

"Fine, if only so they won't kick your ass harder for not telling them now."

She reached over and flicked my forehead. "Next time I get a call, it better be for a friend of yours that got in an accident or because you had a breakdown that knocked you out for longer than a week." My sister threatened.

Then she stared at me long and hard before frowning deeply.

"Oh and by the way. I didn't think to tell you this earlier but I think you might need to lay off the pills for a bit."

Confused, I stared at her uncharacteristic frown and questioned why.

"Here, a mirror. Don't scream."

Well what's wrong with my face? Last I checked it was fin-

...

...Why is my hair black? WHAT THE FUCK! I immediately grabbed a fistful of my hair and started to mess around with it. My fringe just pissed me off now. It looked better when it was blue damn it!

"Yeah, I know. I had a similar reaction. Now look, we don't know if it's because of the trauma of almost dying or just because you might or might not have possibly overdosed," My sister said as she yanked the mirror away. "So I want you to refrain from taking any form of drugs until either Uncle or Aunt contacts you with the details."

Grumbling, I numbly nodded as my sister got up and left.

Why? Why is my life so messed up?

I angrily flopped backwards into my bed, my hand covering my eyes.


End file.
